Wild Girl: Adaptation
by alienoctopus
Summary: This is the second part in my Wild Girl series. Sixth year Gryffindor Merida Bleddyngreer learns how to handle her relationships with her godfather, her best friends Fred and George Weasley, and Quidditch player Oliver Wood. Takes place during Goblet of Fire.
1. How Has Your Summer Been?

**This is the second installment of my **_**Wild Girl**_** series, and as you can tell it's named **_**Wild Girl: Adaptation**_**. If you haven't read the first part, I suggest you do. It's a quick read and builds to where this part begins. As **_**Wild Girl**_** took place during **_**Prisoner of Azkaban**_**, where our main characters are in their fifth year, **_**Wild Girl Adaptation**_** takes place during **_**Goblet of Fire**_** during their sixth year.**

**Though there's some fun, fluffy drama in this part (and a lot on the friendship between the twins and Merida—and some cute stuff with Merida and Fred), I'm hoping to go through it as quickly as I did with **_**Wild Girl**_** because nothing deadly happens for these characters in **_**Goblet of Fire**_**.**

**While I have your attention, if you're interested in knowing, there will be (I hope) six parts to this series, each taking place during corresponding Harry Potter books (3, 4, 5, 6, and 7) and what happens to these characters beyond the Battle of Hogwarts. It is also important to note that the fifth and sixth parts—and a little bit of the fourth—will contain very mature content. Sure, some sexy stuff, but honestly, violent stuff. Lots of violent stuff. Vulgar language. And not just some curses (both with words and with wands). I mean stuff that hurts just to write.**

**I think you can handle it.**

**Thank you so much for reading. It's the greatest thing you could ever do for me.**

**-0-**

_Merida,_

_We've hardly heard from you all summer. I think Fred's starting to miss his second favorite ginger (me being his first, of course.) We've had a busy holiday so far. When we're not terrified that our O.W.L. scores are arriving soon, we've been making a messload of joke products. In fact, I think we've perfected the one that led us to you._

_I've been doing all right. As I said, I know I did poorly on most of my O.W.L.s. I think Fred might have done better. He doesn't seem as anxious as I do. We planned which classes we'd do well in and I just hope Fred didn't go back on his promise._

_How's being with Lupin? I know you weren't too excited about it on the train. If it's terrible, don't forget you're staying here for a few days soon._

_Mum's already got a bed made up for you in Bill's old room. I suppose she's excited to have another girl in the house besides her and Ginny. Little does she know that you're absolutely feral._

_With all the love in the world,_

_George Weasley_

-0-

_Dear George,_

_Hogwarts ended barely a week ago. I've hardly had time to adjust to living with Lupin before you've owled me._

_I miss the both of you, however, if Fred misses me so much, why didn't he owl me? And what do you mean 'the one that led us to you'?_

_I hope you don't worry about your scores too much. You'll get sick. Especially because I know the both of you are brilliant enough that you can get Ts in everything and still be all right (though that would put you both on the same level as Marcus Flint)._

_To be honest, I'm sort of terrified of Lupin. I'm starting to understand that he means no harm, but I feel like I'm meant to be scared of him. We've hardly spoken since he got me from the Hogwarts Express._

_The place is nice. A bit small, but really, bigger than anything I'm used to._

_I'll ask him how I'm getting to your home soon._

_Also—feral?_

_Merida_

-0-

_Dear Merida,_

_I hope your summer is going well. Mine's going by brilliantly so far—I've been accepted to play on Puddlemere United's reserve team._

_Now that I've taught you about Quidditch, I can teach the rest of the league._

_I really hope to hear from you this summer, and maybe even see you at some point?_

_Let me know._

_Yours,_

_Oliver_

-0-

_Dear Oliver,_

_That's fantastic! I remember you wanted to play for Puddlemere._

_You were the best teacher I could have had, but wouldn't your league already know Quidditch?_

_I might be able to see you. I'm staying with the Weasley's in a couple days for a bit, but I'll see what I can do after that. I hope I can. I haven't been on a run since Hogwarts._

_Merida_

-0-

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. I know you are both alive as I haven't received my scores yet._

_I've had Lupin explain to me how to use Floo powder about twelve times now but I'm still not sure how it will go._

_Things are getting better here. Lupin's asked me to call him Remus, which I do. We haven't really talked much about anything except potion making, actually. He thinks that I'm well qualified to make his wolfsbane potion, but is waiting for my O.W.L.s to make sure._

_I can't wait to see you both._

_Merida_

-0-

_Merida,_

_George and I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_Just so you feel reassured, what you'll do is take a bit of Floo powder and throw it into the fireplace. Then you will step into the green flames and shout, "the Burrow" as loud as you can._

_I think. Lupin will know._

_To answer your questions in your first letter—that is, if you remember them:_

_Because George did first,_

_We'll tell you when you get here._

_It's just a joke, laugh a little._

_All the best,_

_Fred_


	2. A Change in Lodging

**Dear readers! Just so you know, I am available for beta reading. Just message me and I'll let you know what I can do for you stories.**

**Also, there's a small Heidegger reference in this one for you philosophy junkies. Even though he's a Nazi. **

**Enjoy!**

**-0-**

_Remus,_

_I got here using the Floo Network just fine. It's wonderful to see Fred and George for a bit, but I cannot stand his family—and I've only just got in._

_I suppose I can explain more when I go back to your home tomorrow evening. _

_I hope the full moon bodes well for you. Good luck, and all that._

_See you soon,_

_Merida_

"Whom are you writing to?" George asked as Merida folded up her letter to Remus.

"Remus."

"Already? You've been here for ten minutes."

"I wanted to let him know that I got here fine."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice vibrated throughout the Burrow. "Fred! I've made some pumpkin juice."

"Oh, brilliant," Fred said, "Mum's pumpkin juice is the best."

"I bet." Merida muttered.

The three teens scuttled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled like the dreams of a starving man. Mrs. Weasley was beginning to make supper.

Remus often made supper, and as he did, he showed Merida how to properly cook. But it never smelled like the Weasley's kitchen.

"Mum, why are you making so much food?" Fred asked.

"Bill's coming by tonight." She said as she closed the oven.

"We haven't seen Bill in ages!" George exclaimed.

"Mum only makes massive dinners when Bill or Charlie come by." Fred said.

"Now that isn't true!" Mrs. Weasley defended. "This is also because Merida's here." She smiled at the young girl.

"You don't have to do that for me." Merida said flatly.

"She's really doing it for Bill." The twins said.

"Nonsense, you look like you could use a good meal." Mrs. Weasley said, her hand on Merida's shoulder.

"You should have seen her when she got to Hogwarts, Mum," George said, "I think she went ten years without eating anything."

Merida shot George a look. He didn't say anything else on the matter.

"When do our O.W.L. scores come in?" Merida asked loudly. _That'll teach George._

The twins breathed deeply and exasperatedly.

"It's been different with each child." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Bill's came right away, as did Percy's. Perhaps it was because they achieved all of their O.W.L.s. Charlie's came in August."

"Well, I hope ours come soon." Merida grinned at the twins.

"How's summer been, Merida? Hear from anyone?" Fred asked loudly, attempting to get everyone's mind off O.W.L.s.

"Actually, yeah. Oliver Wood owled me." Merida's hand went to her pocket to where she kept Oliver's letter. She took it out and let Fred and George read it.

"Why do you keep this on you?" Fred asked. He was trying not to scan the letter like his brother was.

"I'm-I'm not sure." Merida answered honestly.

"Puddlemere United! That's impressive." George said.

"That's all Wood ever wanted." Fred noted.

"So what's going on between you two?" George asked Merida.

"What do you mean? He owled me, oh, and I owled him back."

"Not that. The two of you got very close this year. He punched Marcus Flint because of you. He owled you, hoping you'd respond and you might be seeing him soon?"

"He's my friend."

"Sure."

"Bill's your older brother, then?" Merida changed the subject.

"You know that, Merida." Fred said.

"I've wondered what it's like to have an older brother." Merida admitted.

At that point, Ron and Ginny Weasley came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ginny has a crush on Harry still!" Ron announced to the rest of the Weasley's.

"Shut up, Ron! I do not!" Ginny shouted. She shoved Ron who shoved her back.

"Bill's coming by tonight." George said to his younger siblings.

Ginny stopped shoving Ron. "Bill hasn't been by in ages!"

The Weasley siblings began sputtering loudly about Bill as Merida sat and drank her pumpkin juice.

She hated being at the Burrow and she had only been there for less than an hour.

Mrs. Weasley was the kindest, most loving—almost to the point of being over-bearing—person Merida had ever met. The Weasley siblings had the uncanniest way of ribbing on each other that proved that they felt at home with each other.

Perhaps later, when Bill and Mr. Weasley would be at dinner, it would at least feel like Hogwarts due to amount of people crowded around the table.

-0-

"How was it?" Remus and Merida said at the same time as soon as she Flooed back to his home.

"You first." Merida said.

"It was the same as it usually is." Remus said, not wanting to say more. "You're back much earlier than I expected. I thought you'd want to stay with your friends for a few days."

"I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Remus let Merida change the subject. If she were anything like her mother, she would let him know what was bothering her soon.

Remus prepared a pot pie—quickly with magic, of course—for both he and Merida. He placed them on the table and then took a seat across from his goddaughter.

After a moment of eating, Merida spoke.

"Was my mum a good mum?" She asked. She placed her fork on the table and looked at Remus expectantly.

Remus was taken aback. Merida hardly spoke to him about anything and here she was, opening a rather difficult conversation.

He cleared his throat. "Marlene was the most kind, loving person I know. I couldn't imagine anyone better for a mother."

"But what was she like?"

"She was one of the smartest people I've ever met. She wasn't in the top of any classes, that would be Lily, but she was up there. She was excellent at dueling, I remember. She was in the dueling club at Hogwarts. Until she was killed, she probably captured and killed the most Death Eaters during the war—"

"—Really?"

"Yes, yes. She was the kindest person I ever met, but I would never want to face her in a battle. She was rather deadly. Knew every curse and spell imaginable. Even when she was pregnant with your brother, she was fighting. When she was pregnant with you, too. It made your father bloody angry."

"My dad was a Muggle, right?"

"He was. Looked a lot like you. Except he was a big bloke. From what I know, even without magic, he put up a grand fight when," Remus paused for a moment, "when it happened."

"Don't say anymore." Merida said. She picked her fork back up and started to eat again.

"Thanks." She said when she finished her food. She retreated to her room.

-0-

Merida and Remus continued to grow closer. Though she didn't ask more about her family, nor did she disclose anything that happened to he with Greyback, she learned a lot about Remus and his school days. She learned a lot about the war besides the death of her family.

_Dear Merida,_

_Sorry I haven't owled you back for a bit. Training's been busy._

_How was staying with the Weasley's? I bet a riot._

_Anyway, Puddlemere United's got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. I couldn't be any more excited, of course. Each player's been allowed an extra ticket to bring whoever they'd like and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?_

_Let me know soon._

_Yours,_

_Oliver_

Merida felt excitement overwhelm her. "Remus!" She yelled throughout the hall. "Remus, where are you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She heard his voice from the kitchen.

"Remus." She said as soon as her eyes landed on him.

"Where's the fire?" She asked.

"What fire?"

"Never mind. Why are you calling for me?"

"What's the Quidditch World Cup?" Merida asked, taking a seat at the table with Remus.

"Well, it happens every four years in the wizarding world. Essentially, the two best teams in Quidditch play each other." He explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been asked if I could go."

"With the Weasley's?"

"No, with Oliver Wood."

"Oliver Wood?"

"He must've been in your N.E.W.T. class. I'm sure of it."

"The burly Scot?"

"I think."

"What's he doing asking you to go to Quidditch games with him?"

"He's my friend. He taught me all about Quidditch."

"Clearly not all about it considering you didn't know what the world cup was."

Merida pursed her lips. "He also punched Marcus Flint for me."

"Marcus Flint, now that's a name I won't forget. Nasty brat. Why'd he have to punch Flint?"

"'Cos we got in a fight."

"You and Flint?"

"Yeah."

"Who won?"

"Oliver, clearly. But I _was_ winning before Fred and George stopped me."

"You sound just like your father. Well, I suppose there's no harm in it. Just you and Oliver, though?"

"I don't think so. His entire Quidditch team will be there."

"What, does he play for Ireland or something?"

"No, he's on Puddlemere United's reserve team."

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating a Quidditch star?!"

"I'm not! I don't even—it doesn't matter. So I can go?"

"Yes, you can go. But I want him to pick you up here."

"I have another question."

"You want to travel the Himalayas?"

"What?"

"It's a mountain range with various magical beasts."

"No. I was going to ask if it's all right if I stay with Oliver during the next full moon."

"First you ask to go to a Quidditch match with this boy, and now you're asking to stay with him? What's wrong with the Weasley's?"

"I hated being there."

"Why?"

"Because Fred and George have this perfect mum and this loving dad and this really cool older brother and—"

"—You don't want to stay with a family." Remus finished for her.

"No." She said, louder than she expected.

"You can stay with Oliver. Just be careful."

-0-

"Boys! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her voice.

Four sets of feet scrambled down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley were seated. Mrs. Weasley stoop near the front of the table and looked at her younger children expectantly as they took their own seats.

"What d'ya need, Mum?" George asked.

"Your father has some news—what's on your face?"

Fred and George shared panicked looks.

"Nothing." They answered in unison.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but shook her head. "I don't want to know. Oh, is Merida coming tomorrow? I've forgotten to make her a bed."

"Don't bother," Fred said, rather annoyed, "she's staying with Oliver Wood."

"She was so quiet when she was here—I hardly got to talk to her. Would have been nice to get to know the girl." Bill said.

"Quiet? I don't remember her being quiet," Percy said, "In fact, she was probably in more fist fights this year than anyone I could remember."

"Who would fight that little girl?" Bill asked.

"Marcus Flint." Said Ron.

"Marcus Flint's a sizable bloke. Did she win?" Charlie asked.

"We only saw her fight him twice. He got her real bad the first time, and Oliver punched him the second—"

"But I think she would have won that second time if we didn't hold her back." George finished for Fred.

"I don't care what your friends do, I don't want any of you involved in any fist fights!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"So much of a friend she is. She's meant to come here, but she's going with _Oliver _instead."

"_And_ she gets to go to the Quidditch World Cup with him."

"Wonderful, then we can get to know her better there." Mr. Weasley interjected.

"What do you mean by there, Dad?" Ron asked.

"The Quidditch World Cup, of course."

The Weasley children were silent. Mr. Weasley grinned. "I've gotten us tickets for the top box."

"For all of us?" Ginny asked.

"For all of us—and Harry and Hermione." He added to Ron.

-0-

_Merida,_

_Guess what—we've got tickets to the World Cup, too._

_I suppose we'll see you there,_

_Have fun with Wood._

_Fred_


	3. A Crush

**Hey, readers! I got a new job at a bookstore, so I've been busy lately.**

**But I've needed to update. Thanks for reading and being patient.**

**Also, if you can send good vibes to my fish. She's suffering some pretty bad fin rot and it's really sad. I've got her some antibiotic and a moss ball, but a little bit of good feelings could help in a speedy recovery.**

**-0-**

"Merida, these scores are wonderful! They're not mine of course—I got an O.W.L. in everything—"

"—Shut it, Remus."

"Really, these are great." Remus handed Merida her O.W.L. scores back.

She looked at the slip of paper for the millionth time since she received it in the post that morning.

"I should write to Fred and George, just to make sure they haven't been slaughtered for their scores."

"Go on. I'm going to make us a special lunch to celebrate your O.W.L.s"

Merida grinned and rushed to her room.

She knew she had to owl the twins, but before she even knew what she was doing, Oliver's name was scrawled on the parchment.

_Oliver,_

_My O.W.L. scores have come in—I've got an O.W.L. in everything except History of Magic, and I barely passed Divination. I don't even know why I'm writing you about this seeing as I'll be at yours in two days. I'm excited is all._

_I'll see you soon!_

_Merida_

Merida folded the letter in an envelope and shouted for her godfather.

"What is it?" He asked, poking his head in her bedroom door.

"I need to use the owl, is that all right?"

"Sending out to the Weasley twins?"

"No, Oliver. I figure I'll hear from the twins soon, so long as their mum hasn't killed them."

"You're rather fond of him, aren't you?"  
"Of who?"

"Oliver Wood."

"Well, yeah, he's my friend."

"I know that, but is he a better friend than Fred and George? The three of you seemed inseparable during class."

"No, of course not. Fred and George are my best mates. They're the first friends I've ever had. But Oliver's, I dunno, Oliver's not so interested on where I came from. Half the time I'm with Fred and George, they treat me like some breakable thing, you know?" Merida ran her hand over her shirt, feeling the ridges of her mangled side. "No one goes through what I did and survives without being able to handle themselves. Oliver doesn't care about any of that. He doesn't even know. I feel free when he and I just fly around and talk about Quidditch. With the twins, no matter what fun we have, there's something that they think ties me down. Or maybe they tie me down."

"How do you mean?"

"When they look at me, they see someone with a past. Someone whose tied to Death Eaters. Things like that. Before, when no one knew Black was innocent, they thought I was working with him. I'm not stupid—they had Hermione befriend me so they could keep tabs on it. That's why I like Oliver. He doesn't do that. We just have fun. Fred and George have fun, yeah, but they get serious."

"I can't believe those boys are ever serious."

-0-

"I can't believe them, Bill. Six .s between the two of them—and then this joke shop nonsense." Molly Weasley was fretting about in the den of the Burrow.

"I dunno, Mum. I think they're really serious about it." Her eldest son attempted consolation.

"If they were serious about it, they wouldn't have gotten three O.W.L.s a piece. How can they even start a business without Arithmancy? And then they'll need a loan from Gringotts—Merlin knows they'll need the funding—and they're not going to give them one because they have _three O.W.L.s each_."

"Maybe they've had a year like Ron—absolutely distracted by a witch. I've heard quite a bit about the Bleddyngreer girl from them. She seemed far too quiet for them when I met her, though I think I'm wrong."

"Being distracted by a girl, Bill, that's not like them."

"They're sixteen. They girl's new. She's got some attractive qualities. She's bound to have caught at least one of their eyes."

Fred and George, who were crouched down on the staircase in order to eavesdrop, looked at each other. Surely, neither of them had fallen for Merida. If anything, the two of them were angry with her. O.W.L. results were delivered and they haven't heard from her yet. In fact, they've only heard from her once since she had stayed at the Burrow earlier than summer.

"I hope not, for her sake. She doesn't need anything more putting stress on her." Mrs. Weasley said. The new topic had caught an even deeper attention from the twins.

"What's her story, Mum? I didn't want to say anything when she was here. I remember the McKinnon's being killed, but I thought she was killed along with them."

"That's what everyone thought. It was assumed she was burned. From what I can gather, she was captured by Death Eaters and raised by them."

"Can she be trusted?"

"Dumbledore says so—I owled him as soon as I knew about her."

"Which Death Eaters?"

"Dumbledore says Fenrir Greyback."

"Is she—"

"—No. She was here during the full moon. She's not one."

"Well, I figure she's distracting my brothers."

"Merida is a bright girl. If anything, she's a good influence on them."

Fred snorted. Merida, a good influence on them? The thought was ridiculous. Half the pranks they pulled last year were because of her. Revenge on Marcus Flint, or even just because an idea made her laugh. She was a, well, not bad influence—but certainly not the best!

George nudged Fred and they retreated to their room.

"Distracted by Merida. Can you believe that?" George exclaimed as soon as they closed the bedroom door.

"Are you distracted by her?" Fred asked.

"Not a bit. Are you?"

"Of course not!" Fred said, perhaps too quickly.

"I'm honestly mad at her. Our scores are in and she hasn't owled us. She's blown us off for Wood—"

"—We've had this conversation."

"I know. But she's our friend and we haven't heard a thing in weeks."

"Perhaps we should owl her about it."

"No. We're going to wait from an owl from her." George said. He frowned. "Enough of that. Let's make some more order forms for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."


End file.
